A great deal of pain associated with post-surgical wound is the result of pressure from a person's own weight or tight garments and surgical dressings being applied to that wound. There is currently no known method provided to elevate a wound to the point of actual pain reduction. One way to help alleviate pressure on a wound and the resulting pain is to use magnets to levitate the area surrounding the wound while remaining clear of the wound itself and thereby remove any pressure. This solution also helps eliminating the need for a patient to remain lying in a position that is either uncomfortable, limits mobility or creates additional issues to help alleviate the pain. At times, the use of pillows, mechanical attachments, overstuffed comforters or padded chairs have been used in an attempt to reduce pain associated with a wound. A patient has even more of a challenge for pain reduction in an in home or even an automotive/transportation situation.